


Laundry Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair discovers something new about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

## Laundry Day

by Nancy

Author's webpage: <http://www.fortunecity.com/roswell/chupacabras/223/>

Author's disclaimer: Nobody in this story belongs to me (except maybe the brief mention at the end). 

This story features explicit m/m erotica. If that bothers you or you are under the age of consent please hit the back button now. If you don't and you get offended don't blame me. 

Rated: NC17 

Summary: PWP, First time. Blair discovers something new about himself. 

Authors note: This is my first published fan-fiction. Please let me know what you think. 

And now, without further ado: 

* * *

"Laundry Day" 

Present: 

First thing this morning, Blair's eyes popped open and a big grin formed on his face. "Laundry Day", he breathed, careful to keep any excitement at bay. No sense in Jim catching on to this recently discovered kink. You see, it all started a couple of months ago. 

Past: 

Jim usually did his laundry on the W's, Weekends and Wednesdays. That is if work didn't get in the way, which it had been doing lately. It just happened that Blair, who was not as anal about the whole laundry thing, would do it whenever the compulsion (or scent) struck, or if his favorites were just beyond excuse. Which brings us to our discovery. 

Jim had been working almost non-stop for 2 weeks. The weather was hot, and so apparently was crime. He'd come home, tired and sweaty, for a few hours of sleep and a quick shower, before going off again. Simon had suggested that Blair keep more regular hours since he wasn't needed all the time. He figured that at least half the partnership could be functioning at the top of his game. 

Blair, who was off from school for most of the summer, was feeling a little guilty about all the free time and rest he'd been getting. After watching Jim drag himself out of bed and into another shower, he decided it was time to do something nice for his partner. Making him something to eat was a start. 

By the time Jim was dressed, Blair had made him a nice breakfast to go. Coffee (in a travel mug of course), a ham and veggie omelet in a pita wrapped in foil, and a nice soft peach. He knew it wasn't much but there was time while Jim was at work to maybe . . . Ya know, clean or something. 

He stood by the door with the food in hand ready to wish Jim a better day, when he realized he felt a bit like 'the wife'. Something of these thoughts must have shown on his face because, with a twist to his mouth, Jim said, "Thank you dear, how thoughtful." then dropped a quick kiss to Blairs cheek. Laughing and blushing, Blair slapped him on the shoulder, ushered him out the door and went to take his own shower. Once finished, he noticed that the hamper was quite full. As he usually changed in his room, he hadn't noticed before now but the lid being pushed up by all the clothes was a dead giveaway. Thinking back he realized that the shirt Jim had been wearing was an older one that, for whatever reason, he'd not worn in a while. Which all made sense really. It's not like he'd had the time for laundry. That would have to be a priority. 

After he finished his morning routines, Blair gathered up the hamper and Jim's laundry kit of soaps and softeners that didn't bother the sentinel's sensitive skin, and headed for the laundry room. Figuring if this was going to be of help for his friend, he'd better do it right, Blair started with sorting by colors, whites and darks, then looked for stains that would need to be treated. Noticing some marks on shirt Jim had worn the night before, he brought it closer to his face to try and identify them and . . . BAM. 

One second he was helping out a friend and the next said friend's scent is enveloping him along with the knowledge that the marks on the shirt were semen stains. He had a difficult time figuring out why he was hard but just tried to ignore it. Getting on with his plans for the day, he rationalized to himself that he needed to get laid, and so, obviously, did Jim. 

Present: 

He lay in bed a few minutes longer, thinking back, with a strange look on his face. That first day he hadn't known what hit him. Jim had been surprised and happy with Blairs inspired cleaning. He had tried to work off his unwelcome thoughts and didn't stop cleaning until Jim came home. Ever since then, he'd started doing all the laundry on the day before Jim could get to it. At first he didn't realize why until he found himself having wet dreams about jerking off with his face buried in Jim's shirt that first day. 

Today was the day he was finally going to do something about all this. Jim was working a double shift. His regular shift was over at 5:00, but he'd be covering a stakeout from 5:30 to 11:00 PM. Since Blair had classes on and off all day, he wasn't expected anywhere near the station. There were problems in the Anthro building this weekend and he'd had yesterday off. He just didn't bother to tell anyone that his classes were cancelled until Wednesday so that gave him today to put his plan into action. Oh, he felt a little guilty about using him like this but, what Jim didn't know couldn't hurt Blair, right? 

He waited until about 11:30 to start on Jim's laundry. That should give him plenty of leeway and also gave him time to make sure the building was empty. Grabbing the box he'd received at his newly acquired P. O. Box, he headed down to the laundry room with Jim's things. The first thing he did was check to make sure the door was locked. After sorting and laying aside the articles he wanted to use, he started a load. His own stuff already being in the dryer made a convenient, warm, vibrating table. 

He opened the box to pull out his prizes. The first was a bottle of Wet, a lubricant. The second was a book of gay erotica with tasteful pictures. 

Last, but not least was a natural-looking, penis-shaped dildo. He took the penis in his hand to feel its shape. He'd washed it before coming down and had noticed it's life-like feel. The only discernable difference was that it wasn't warm. He took a towel, hot from the dryer, and wrapped it up. Next, he opened the book to a page he'd bookmarked earlier. It wasn't a sexually graphic picture. It was one of a man who's body type reminded him of Jim. The man's face was turned away and he was lying on his back with one knee crooked and a sheet covering the vital areas. He felt as if he could have taken the picture of Jim sleeping. 

First he took off all his clothes and propped the book up on the back of the dryer. Then he took out the shirt Jim had worn yesterday, turned it inside out, and made a pillow out of it where he could lean over the dryer and still see the book. He then put his face to it and inhaled. It smelled just like Jim. He could feel his cock surge at the thought that this had been next to Jim's body, collecting his sweat and caressing his skin. Blair spread some of the Wet onto his quickly hardening shaft then got some more and started to work it into his asshole. It had been a long time since anyone touched him there. Even his own sessions had been little more than a quick ease of pressure. You never know when a sentinel is listening. 

Jim: 

He'd been concerned about Blair lately. The kid'd been acting guilty about something. He'd started doing all the laundry and even getting it done right, although he did seem a little anxious to be doing it. Well, Jim was never sure he'd understand the guy but today he seemed a little off. Like maybe he's nervous about something. You'd think that with all the lectures about talking he could do it himself if something was bothering him, but nooo. Oh, well. He thinks that the observant detective wouldn't notice the car in the parking space. Well, that's not fair. It's not like Jim was supposed to be home. He wouldn't be either, if the 'routine' case he was working on didn't bring him into contact with a muddy dog being chased by and even dirtier kid that belonged to a witness. At least today was Blair's new version of laundry day. 

After checking that Blair and the laundry weren't in the loft, he headed with the soiled's down to the basement. Opening up his hearing to check for Blair, he noticed the panting first. Listening more intently he could hear his guides heart racing. That coupled with Blair's strange behavior lately lead him to believe his guide was in some kind of trouble. Pausing to check for what he already guessed, he found the door to the laundry room locked. 

Blair: 

The dildo feels warm and almost alive in his hand. Taking one last look at he picture he turned to smother his face into the shirt as he eased it in to his ass. It was a tight stretch but there wasn't any pain. He just had to go slow. As he eased it in, he angled the head to run along his prostate. That action and the thought of Jim doing this to him prompted a low moan. 

Jim: 

He could hear a strange slipping sound but since it couldn't be identified over the hum and whir of the dryer and washer, he filed it away for later. He heard the catch of breath and a low moan. Realizing that Blair was in there alone, his mind clicked onto who could have locked him in there and how hurt Blair could be. Since there was no danger of anyone hearing him, the building was empty, he slid his key into the lock, swung the door open, and sucked in his breath in shock. 

Blair: 

It took a moment to register that there was someone else in the room. Almost dying of embarrassment, he kept his head buried in the hopes that the person would just leave. I mean, it's not every day you go down to use the laundry and find some guy fucking himself on the dryer. 

"Blair?" 

Trying to calm his racing heart he almost didn't here it. Once it registered he wished it had been one of the neighbors, anybody but Jim. The day was going so great. Now it looked like his life, or at least the most important parts of it could be over. 

Slowly turning to hide he pulled the shaft out of himself and dropped it behind the dryer. He replied, "Yeah, Jim." in the most defeated tone. 

"Wha. . what. . no. . why. .no. .a. a" 

"I'm sorry, Jim. So sorry." Blair slowly lifted his eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen such a look on Jim's face. If this weren't so serious, it'd be comical. He looked lost and confused and sweet and edible . . .No, that won't help. Now that the flagging erection was trying to hide he didn't want to draw any more attention to it. He reached down to put on his forgotten pants when he suddenly found himself pulled upright by his arms. Unable to get very far with putting them on, he dropped the pants again and just stared, open mouthed, at his best friend. 

"Tell me." At the confused look this got him, Jim tried again. Shaking his head he said, "Who were you thinking about?" 

"Ah, Jim, buddy, can't we talk about this later? You know, like when I have my clothes on?" 

"No." With a light seeming to dawn in his eyes he asked, "Is this why you've been doing my laundry?" 

"No, it's not like that. It's just, like, that I've been having these dreams and I've been curious and this is the first time and, like, I just needed . . .needed." He trailed off, looking lost himself. 

"Needed what?" When there was no answer he gave a little shake. "Who?" 

"Needed you. No, wait, that's not what I meant to say, I mean . . ." 

Jim didn't give him a chance to come up with anything else. With a low growl for warning, he pounced. Since he was already holding the smaller man up by the biceps, he just pulled him forward and locked their lips together. With a soft moan, Blair opened his mouth for the questing tongue. He wrapped his arms and one leg around Jim and held on for dear life. Spurred by this action and by the shudder that overcame his partner Jim loosed his hands and moved them up through Blairs curls, then over his shoulders, down his back to grab his ass. He freed one hand to pull his shirt, waiting on the vibrating dryer, to the edge and hoisted Blair up onto it. Sliding his mouth from Blair's, he licked a path down his neck to feast on one hardened nipple while he pinched and plucked at the other. This action prompted a series of low moans from his partner that caused him to reassess the situation. This wasn't going to last too long and he still wanted a real taste of Blair. He pulled back from the nipples and blew cool air on them and watched, amused, as Blair shivered and tried to follow Jim's mouth. Leaning forward and down he swiped the head of the erection in front of him before leaning in to suckle on the head. He could feel Blair's hands hovering over the back of his head like he wanted to push it down but was restraining himself. Proud that his partner didn't just slam into him he decided on his reward. With one last lick, he opened up and took in as much as he could. Wrapping his hand around the rest, he set in for a hard and fast rhythm that quickly took Blair to a screaming climax. 

While Blair was leaning back on his hands in la-la land, Jim took the moment to study him. His partners hair and chest was streaked with sweat. His arms at an angle behind him kept his body tremulously supported. His spent cock, still partially erect, was lying across his right thigh. All in all he presented a most appetizing sight. Jim spread Blairs legs farther apart and held the left one up with the back of his left arm. In a quick motion he dropped his pants. He groped for the Wet and slicked himself up then drizzled some on his fingers and over Blair's anus. He slid in with two fingers easily and pumped a few times. Adding a third finger he sought out the small protrusion that would make his partner moan. They both watched in fascination as the nearly limp cock resting on Blair's thigh twitched then started to harden again as Jim set up a quick rhythm. Jim noticed spots before his eyes and realized he was starting to hyperventilate. Blair gave him a concerned look but at his sheepish smile he covered Jim's thrusting hand with his own and stilled the movement. Blair reached for Jim's own neglected hard-on and positioned it at his hole. Jim took the hint and, closing his eyes with a moan, he slid home. 

Pausing there for a moment to gain some control, he checked on his partner. Blair seemed to be doing just fine. In fact he looked better than fine he looked downright angelic. Taking a deep breath, Jim strove for control. He knew he wasn't going to last long. It had just been too long and he'd wanted the other man too much. Pulling almost all the way out, he eased back in slower this time. Both of them gave a low moan. He pulled out again preparing to repeat that when suddenly Blair put both heals on Jim's ass and pulled, hard. 

Jim opened his eyes wide and growled, "Is that the way you want it? Huh, baby?" 

At Blair's nod, he pulled out again and slammed back in. Blair made a sound that was almost a breathless scream followed by a whimper. Jim repeated the action several times before settling into a hard and fast rhythm that had them both falling over the edge all together too soon. 

It was a couple of minutes before Jim recognized the sound of someone's footsteps on the stairs. 

"Shit, Sandburg. I think we had an audience." Scenting the air, he smirked then decided to shut everything down. He didn't really want to know who she was but she'd certainly enjoyed the show. 

What'd ya think? 

E Me at: unruhe@kilroy.net 

* * *

End Laundry Day. 


End file.
